Developmental Project 3 (Dr. Art Boyer-PI) - Dr. Boyer is a Professor in the Department of Radiation Oncology. He has been involved in clinical treatment planning for many years. With this developmental project he will apply his expertise to small animal imaging in the hopes of adapting the micro CT so that it can be used as a radiation treatment device. This is an excellent example of someone with significant clinical physics expertise coming into an environment where they can apply their knowledge towards improving small animal instrumentation. This project will allow for entirely new areas of investigation by allowing radiation treatment of mice/rats to be linked to imaging and medical therapy of tumors. This should help to further draw researchers focused on clinical radiation oncology into molecular imaging.